After the dark
by Jedi Master A. Tano
Summary: So set a week after Malachor events hope you enjoy I didn't have any really good ideas
1. Chapter 1

Ahsoka felt faint and slumped against the wall of the Sith temple she was covered in blood and in pain all over her body. All she wanted to do was die she did not want to suffer the pain anymore she didn't want to think about anything anymore . Facing her former master in a duel brought out the worst in herself. She knew no one would come for her . So she gave up on her life she told herself she would sit there and let her life fall out of her slowly and she knew painfully as well.

 **At** the **Ghost**

Kanan had been lieing down with the white cloth over his eyes. Hera had been flying to malachor with tears in her eyes . Sabine sat in the coplilot chair and glanced at Hera every once and a while. It had been a week since all the events on Malachor and she had not seen Hera sleep or eat since before they left. They flew into hyperspace silently. Sabine broke the silence.

"I brought two medical droids with us just in case " Sabine said

"Thanks " Hera replied softly

Sabine got up and left . Then Ezra came in with Zeb they just sat there just because . Hera got up to work on some stuff . When some times passed she finally heard a beep meaning it was time to make the jumped out of hyperspace . Once they made the jumped Ezra shivered at the sight of malachor. Hera landed then got out of the ship. Without a word Rex followed Hera into the temple.

"This place is creepy" Rex said

"I know " Hera replied

They both walked in the temple for a while then heard coughing and very loud moaning. Hera ran to where it was coming from and gasped at the sight of a bloody Ahsoka laying lifeless on the floor moaning and coughing blood, the worst part was that it wasn't dries blood it was fresh blood.

"H-Hera is that you"Ahsoka moaned

"shh save your breath Ahsoka your okay now your okay " Hera held Ahsoka's hand and picked her up . They ran to safety which means to the Ghost and brought her to the medbay.

The medical droids had put the lifeless togruta in a bed and told everyone to get out . She would be fine they aussured them but would require much rest. Hera saw Kanan up for the first time in a week she was so happy but worried a lot still. She did not care about food or sleep or anything except Kanan , Ahsoka , and Ezra. Those were her main priorities right now she would do anything they needed whenever they needed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my goodness you all are amazing if you liked my story or commented on it ( with a nice comment) then you all are great thanks for all the support times are hard with school and all but I can do it so anyway back to the story**


	3. Chapter 3

Ahsoka was asleep in the medbay with lots of bacta patches over her. Every once in a while she would let out a little moan , but then she would go back to sleep. Hera had been all over the place. Sabine kept count of how many times she been in each room. According to her count she had been in the medbay about 20-30 times, Hera had been in Ezra's room about 10, Hera had been in Kanan's room 30-35 times. Hera had also been in the cockpit to fly like 15 times. Sabine felt bad but whenever she asked Hera if she needed help Hera always said no. Even Zeb felt bad for not helping.

Later that night Sabine saw Hera with a tray that had three bowls of soup. Hera walked to Ezra's room first to give him his soup. Ezra thanked Hera then she left. She went to Kanan's room next this took a while because well he was blind. She tried not to look at him to much because the image of him being blind and her not being able to look into his beautiful teal eyes ever again made her want cry. She teared up but put the soup down and guided Kanan to the soup. The whole time she watched the floor. The last room would be the medbay with Ahsoka. She walked in with the last bowl. She put it next to Ahsoka and let her rest still she left the medbay right then. Hera returned to the kitchen then warmed up three more bowls when they were warm she cleared her throat then said.

"Sabine and Zeb come here time to eat"

Sabine and Zeb came running to the kitchen table and looked at the yummy soup in the glass bowl.

"Wow thanks Hera this looks and smells amazing" Sabine said

"No problem Sabine " Hera smiled

Sabine saw a third and smiled then because she thought Hera was finally gonna eat but things don't always go as planned because just then they all saw the med droid he said.

"Ms. Syndulla we need you to get more bacta patches for Jedi tano."

Hera had her bowl in her glass bowl in her hand then threw it to the ground. It shattered into about 20 pieces Sabine backed away from the glass. Zeb looked at the glass then at Hera. Hera just looked at the glass then ran out of the Ghost. While she was out , Sabine was going to have a talk with Kanan. She walked to his room then forgot about one thing his mask she had made him a mask instead of that plain cloth he would wear a green mask with a cool design on it she grabbed the mask from her room it was a SUPRISE for him. Then she walked to his room she opened the door and said.

"Kanan we need to talk"

"About what Sabine"Kanan replied

"About Hera"

"I know I know I want to help I really do she just won't let me get out of my room. She won't even listen to me or consider sleeping. I have tried to make her eat but she won't. I love her a lot and don't want her sick and stressed."

Sabine didn't say anything after that Kanan had let his true feelings out like he wasn't afraid to hide them anymore. Instead Sabine changed to topic.

" I made you this , it's a mask for your eyes it matches your armor with a design on it"

"thank you Sabine "

Sabine left the room to find Hera standing in the hallway.

"He loves you Hera it kills him to see you tired and stressed like this" Sabines voice was raising

"Sabine you don't understand it kills ME to see HIM like this " Hera said , her yell was turning into a cry

"plus I stil have Ahsoka to take care of and Ezra to comfort" Hera added

Sabine laughed and pointed to Ezra who had something to say.

"Hera I don't need comforting I was a little shocked but that was all" Ezra said

Hera frowned that made her argumentive side look bad.

"Okay well what about Ahsoka and Kanan I need to help them both"

"Hera I'm fine I have been through worse than this" Ahsoka said she joined the crew in the hallway looking at Hera.

"Well then what about Kanan " Hera was really trying to fight back the tears but couldn't hold back some tears. She wiped them away before anyone could see. She was cornered down they were not going to let her get away with no sleeping or eating for a week and a half.

"I promise you all I am perfectly fine okay" Hera told them

They all looked at each other then left Hera alone. Hera walked to the cockpit and finally found the rest of the Phoenix Squadron. She docked onto the command ship that's when doctors came on board to check up on Ahsoka but she was fine. The doctors took Ahsoka. When that happened Hera undocked the command ship and jumped into hyperspace with the whole fleet. It was night she usually would check on Ezra and Kanan plus Ahsoka but she just stood up and watched the hyperspace tunnel a little longer. Her eyelids grew heavy,but she resisted the urge to sleep. She got so lost in thought that she didn't hear anything not even when...

Kanan opened the doors Hera didn't notice she just looked into space deep in thought. Everyone was asleep except him and Hera. He was in sweatpants with his new mask on and nothing else. He got up behind Hera and wrapped his arms auround her body from behind. He hugged her softly then pulled her closed to his bare chest. Hera was so overwhelmed by what she was feeling. Kanan pulled her closer to his chest to where her lekku were rubbing against him. He kept her there for a while. Hera had loved the feeling of Kanan her eyes were getting heavier but she wouldn't let herself sleep. Kanan waited for Hera to lose feeling of her body then faint which happened after he kissed Hera they held that kiss for a very long time until Hera could no longer breath. When the kiss broke she was out of breath , tired , and stressed. She let Kanan pick her up and take her to their room he layed her down and got into bed with her she layed on his chest then lost feeling of her body and fainted.


End file.
